Hikayat YunJae
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: Bila ini adalah akhir yang tuhan janjikan untuk Jaejoong, maka namja cantik ini akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada...YUnJae


**Tittle : Hikayat Yunjae**

**Author : Metha Sari & NaraYuuki**

**Cast : DBSK, Ahra, Karam**

**Genre : Family/ Romance/ Hurt (gagal)**

**Rated : -M **

**Disclaimer : All cast milik orang tua, dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Kami Cuma pinjam nama**

**Warning : No plagiat, Typos, Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Hikayat YunJae**

**Yuuki & Metha**

**.**

**.**

Pranggg...

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim, hal biasa yang sering kali terjadi pada keluarga itu ketika sang kepala keluarga sedang murka kepada anaknya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ketika sang kepala keluarga itu menginginkan uang. Ya, uang...

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku butuh uang!" murka tuan Kim, "Cepat berikan!"

"Dan harus berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku tidak punya uang,_Appa_" teriak sang anak sengit.

"Kim Ahra, bukankah kau bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur?Aku yakin kau pasti banyak uang".

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan uangku untuk _namja_ yang suka mabuk-mabukkan seperti _Appa._" teriak Ahra.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" ujar tua Kim sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar anak sulungnya, Kim Ahra.

PLAKK

"AKU MEMBENCIMU _APPA_!" teriak Ahra yang kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah.

Sementara pertengkaran terjadi di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim, diruang makan seorang _namja_ sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja teriakan-teriakan yang selalu terjadi nyaris setiap hari itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Kim Karam adalah putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang mengidap keterbelakangan mental sejak lahir, tubuhnya akan langsung bergetar jika mendengar teriakan-teriakan atau suara memekakkanberada disekitarnya.

Cklekk!

Pintu yang beberapa waktu lalu dibanting oleh Ahra ketika pergi meninggalkan rumahnya itu terbuka kembali, namun bukan Ahra yang kali ini membukanya.

"Aku pulang..." teriak seorang _namja_ cantik berkulit seputih susu.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya tuan Kim.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab _namja_ cantik yang memiliki bibir semerah buah ceri merekah itu saat sang kepala keluarga bertanya padanya. Kim Jaejoong, putra kedua keluarga Kim.

"Yah! Aku ini ayahmu!"

"Cih terserah saja! Toh kau hanya peduli pada botol-botol minumanmu daripada keluargamu sendiri." ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju dapur, mengabaikan _namja_ yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Ketika berjalan melewati meja makan kakinya bersinggungan dengan sesuatu. Jaejoong menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk melihat ada apa di bawah meja. "_Aigoo_! Karam _ah_ apa yang kau lakukan dibawah meja, eoh?" Jaejoong segera membantu _dongsaeng_nya keluar dari kolong meja dan menenangkan Karam yang sedang menangis sembari memeluk boneka kucing kesayangannya.

"Jahat...jahat...jahat..." racau Karam dalam dekapan Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchanasaengie_ ada _hyung_ disini, _gwaenchana_..." ujar Jajeoong sambil menuntun Karam menuju kamarnya.

Malam itu Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur bersama Karam yang sedang menangis.

Selalu saja seperti itu...

Selalu...

Keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga yang harmonis, setiap hari pertengkaran selalu terdengar dari rumah keluarga itu. Kepala keluarga Kim sangat gemar mabuk-mabukkan dan menghambur-hamburkan uang, sang istri bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik makanan kaleng untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sementara itu ketiga anaknya, Kim Ahra bekerja sebagai pegawai bar yang kadang-kadang berperan sebagai wanita penghibur yang melayani pria hidung belang, Kim Jaejoong anak kedua mereka adalah seorang _namja_ cantik yang selalu pergi keluyuran bersama teman-temannya untuk menghindari suasana menyebalkan di rumahnya dan si bungsu Kim Karam selalu diabaikan karena kekurangan dan keterbatasannya, mungkin hanya Jaejoong saja yang tetap menyayangi Karam meskipun dia berbeda dari _Nuuna_ dan _Hyung_nya.

.

.

Bias cahaya matahari mengusik Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya, perlahan nemja cantik itu membuka sepasang doe eyes indahnya, dan senyum tersungging begitu Jaejoong melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Brakk

Prangg

Sahut-menyahut suara benda yang memebntur dinding dan laintai rumah membuat jaejoong menghela napas panjangnyanya, siapa lagi pelaku pembantingan barang-barang malang itujika bukan sang _Appa_ dan sang _Eomma_ yang setiap pagi selalu bertengkar.

Dengan sedikit keengganan Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat keadaan kedua oranngtuanya yang memulai lagi pertengkaran mereka seperti rutinitas dihari-hari sebelumnya.

"Katakan!Sebenarnya kau berselingkuh dengan bosmu, kan?!" tuduh tuan Kim kepada sang istri.

"Apa matamu buta, huh?! Aku bekerja untuk membiayai anak-anak. Kau pikir mudah menanggung biaya hidup anak-anakmu, huh? Kau pikir mudah mengurus anak cacat seperti itu? Kalau aku tidak menikah denganmu mungkin hidupku tidak akan sengsara seperti ini!" balas nyonya kim sengit.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang setiap hari selalu terjadi. Sejak kecil _namja_ cantik itu tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, hanya makian dan hujatan yang diterima oleh dirinya dan kedua akhirnya berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dingin.

"_Yah_! Anak idiot kenapa kau memelukku, hah?!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Nyonya Kim. Jaejoong yang penasaranpun segera menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat apa penyebab teriakan sungguh sesak melihat pemandangan yang ada tidak? Adiknya yang sedang memeluk sang _Eomma_ sambil memanggil-manggil_eomma_nya didorong dengan kuat hingga terjerembab di atas lantai, ironisnya pelakunya adalah Nyonya Kim sendiri.

"_Yah_ tua bangka urusi anakmu yang idiot ini!"racau Nyonya Kim kepada Tuan Kim.

"_Yah_ dia anakmu. Kau yang melahirkannya!" tunjuk Tuan Kim pada Karam.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukanpada Karam?!" kedua pasangan Kim itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu dapur begitu mendengar ucapan lantang Jaejoong.

"Huh? Anak pemberontak ingin menjadi pahlawan rupanya?" sinis tuan Kim.

"Kenapa kalian memperlakukan karam seperti itu hah?Jawab aku!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berteriak kepada kami karena kami orangtuamu!" nyonya Kim tersulut emosi.

"Aku tidak sudi mempunyai orangtua seperti kalian." Ucap Jaejoong terdengar sangat sinis.

"Kalau begitu pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga dan jangan pernah kembali!" murka tuan Kim.

"Cih! Tanpa diusirpun aku akan pergi dari sini!"

"Hyung... Hyung... Hyung..."

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Karam yang meracau memanggilnya,"Karam _ah_, _Hyung_ pergi _ne_.Hyung janji akan menjemputmu dan membawamu keluar dari rumah brengsek ini ini. _Hyung_ berjanji _Saengie,_tunggulah _Hyung_hingga _Hyung_kembali _ne_...hiks..." Jaejoong pun memeluk Karam sembari berpamitan pada adiknya, namja cantik itu berlari meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengankepahitan untuknya, meninggalkan sang _dongsaeng_ yang sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan perlindungannya.

"_Mianhae_ Karam _ah_... tunggulah _Hyung_ kembali, setelah itu Hyung akan membawamu dan Ahra _nunna_ keluar dari rumah neraka itu..."batin Jaejoong sembari mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah rupawannya.

Jaejoong terus berlari tidak tentu arah sampai kedua kakinya terasa kebas dan kram. Air mata masih membasahi _doe eyes_ kelamnya. Jaejoong terlaruh dalam kepahitan hidup yang selama ini dirasakannya hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobil melaju dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya dan...

BRAKK

Hanya kegelapan yang Jaejoong lihat dan bayangan seseorang yang berjalan tergesa menghampirinya. Jaejoong merasa waktunya telah tiba.

"Karam... Maafkan _Hyung_... _Mianhae_..." gumamnya sebelum kegelapan itu merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ada aroma unik yang menyeruak menggoda penciumannya, membuat _namja_ cantik itu perlahan-lahan membuka kedua _doe eyes_ indahnya. Hal pertama yang Jaejoong lihat adalah sebuah kamar luas dan mewah. _Namja_ cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencoba mengenali ruangan itu, namun suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

Seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang masuk membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, secangkir teh hangat dan segelas air putih. "Oh kau sudah bangun? Aku membawakan makanan untukmu." _Namja_itu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang tempat Jaejoong berada.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Jaejoong, _namja_ yang memiliki paras ayu itu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau ada di rumahku." _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil di dekat ranjang kemudian membantu Jaejoong duduk dari tidurnya,"_Mian..._kemarin aku telah menabrakmu. Namaku Jung namamu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong." jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, "Makanlah!" Yunho mengambil nampan dari meja untuk di letakkan di atas pangkuan Jaejoong, "Kau pasti lapar."

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan, "_Gomawo_ untuk makanannya." Ucapnya yang kemudian tanpa malu-malu melahap makanan yang Yunho berikan.

Suasana kamar besar itu hening seketika. Jaejoong sibuk memakan buburnya sementara Yunho hanya menatap dan memperhatikan Jaejoong._Namja_ yang ditabraknya kemarin itu benar-benar memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Bahkan walaupun wajahnya sedikit memar, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan Jaejoong dimata Yunho. Terlalu asyik memperhatikan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkikik geli melihat cara makan Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa heran karena tiba-tiba saja _namja_ bermata musang itu tertawa. Padahal menurut Jaejoong tidak ada yang lucu di sana.

"Cara makanmu seperti anak belepotan di sekitar mulut dan dagumu." Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong dengan jarinya, sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho merasakan betapa kenyalnya bibir merah merakah itu ketika disentuhnya, membuatnya ingin terus dan terus menyentuh bibir penuh itu.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

Suara pintu yang diketuk menyadarkan Yunho dari angan-angannya soal bibir merah merekah itu, "Ah _mian_... maafkan kelancanganku." Yunho terlihat salah tingkah.

"_Ne_..._gwaenchana_..." jawab Jaejoong sambil melempar senyumnya.

"Masuk!" perintah Yunho.

Dua orang _namja_ paruh baya memasuki kamar tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berada, salah satu namja yang memasuki kamar itu terlihat tampan dan memiliki pipi sedikit _chubby_, sementara yang satunya terlihat masis dengan tubuh sedikit berisi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... Chunnie, dia sudah bangun." Jung Junsu. Umma Jung Yunho itu berteriak histeris sambil menarik-narik lengan suaminya, Jung Yoochun yang hanya mengelengkan kepala pelan karena tingkah istri manisnya yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"_YahUmma_! _Umma_ membuatnya takut." Gerutu Yunho

Junsu mengabaikan gerutuan putranya, ibu Jung Yunho itu lebih tertarik pada Jaejoong daripada anak tampannya, "Siapa namamu, Nak? _Omo_! Kau cantik sekali... aku yakin kau cocok untuk jadi pendamping Yunnie kami." ujar Junsu antusia yang justrumembuat wajah Jaejoong memerahkarena malu.

"Ki...Kim Jejoong _imnida_..." jawab Jaejoong terbata.

"Dimana rumahmu, nak?" kali ini Jung Yoochun yang bicara, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, membuat semua yang berada disana bingung.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoongpun pada akhirnya menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, perihaldirinya yang diusir sang _Appa_, keadaan _dongsaeng_yang cacat sejak lahir dan keadaan _nunna_nya. Apa yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar membuat keluarga Jung merasa iba. Mereka merutuk kedua orang tua namja cantik itu yang menurut mereka gagal sebagai orang tua.

"Mulai sekarang tinggalah bersama kami, aku akan menjadi _Appa_mu dan Junsu akan menjadi _Umma_mu. Mulai detik ini kau adalah bagian keluarga Jung." Ucap Yoochun.

.

.

.

Bersama keluarga Jung, Jaejoong menemukan kebahagiaannya. Tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun lamanya Jaejoong tingal bersama keluarga Jung, dirumah ini Jaejoong mendapatkatkan kasih sayang orangtua sendiri yang tidak pernah berikan kepadanya. Hubungannya dengan Yunhopun semakin hari semakin satu tahun pasca Jaejoong tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung, Yunhomenyatakan persaannya yang disambut baik oleh Jaejoong.

Orangtua Yunhopun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua itu, asal anaknya bahagia mereka tidak akan menghalangi, bukankah Junsu sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau Jaejoong cocok menjadi pendamping Yunho?

Jaejoong berdiri diam dibalkon kamarnya, kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho tentu saja karena sebelum kamar itu menjadi miliknya kamar itu adalah kamar Yunho. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, namun _namja_ cantik itu terlihat sedikit muram akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,_Boo_?" Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yunnie, aku ingin pulang kerumahku." Jaejoong mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"_MWO_? Pulang?!Bukankah mereka sudah mengusirmu,_Boo_?" Yunho tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya mendengar keinginan _namja_ cantiknya.

"Tapi Yun... aku harus tetap pulang untuk menjemput _dongsaeng_ dan _nunna_ku. Aku ingin membawa mereka keluar dari sana dan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik pada mereka." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah... Bila itu keinginan _Boo_ Jae, besok kita akan menjemput mereka. Sekarang mari tidur... Ini sudah sangat larut, _Boo_."

.

.

Keesokan hari sesuai janji Yunho, mereka pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, rumah keluarga Kim. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari rumah itu sejak kepergian Jaejoong lima tahun yang lalu, kecuali cat luar rumah yang sedikit pudar dan mengelupas, serta rumput-rumput liar dan tanaman menjalar yang mulai tumbuh memenuhi halaman rumah kecil itu.

Sedikit ragu namun akhirnya Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan.

Tokk

Tokk

Tokk

Jaejoong terus mengetuk pintu dengan keras berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu rumah itu untuknya, namun setelah menunggu cukup lama sama sekali tidak ada yang membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Apakah mereka sudah melupakan Jaejoong?

Tiba-tiba _Ahjumma_ tetangga sebelah rumah Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya dan menyapa _namja_ cantik itu, "Joongie, kau kah itu?" tanya sang _Ahjumma_.

"_Ahjumma_..._ne_ ini Joongie, kemana _Umma_ dan _Appa_, _Ahjumma_? Kenapa tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Omo_! Kau belum tahu, Joongie? Rumah ini sudah tidak ditempati lagi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

"_Mwo_? _Waeahjumma_?" jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat. Ada ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatinya.

"Dua bulan setelah kau perg dari rumah, ayahmu dipenjara karena mencopet. Ibumu kemudian menikah dengan bos ditempatnya bulan setelah ibumu menikah Ahra meninggal karena penyakit Aids. Karam pun dititipkan di panti sosial karena ibumu tidak mau merawatnya dan memilih pindah kerumah suaminya barunya." Jelas sang_Ahjumma_.

Jaejoong jatuh tertunduk. Air mata jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau ibunya sangat tega meninggalkan adiknya, Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau ternyata kakaknya sakit. Jaejoong sama tidak menduga kejadian seperti ini menimpa keluarganya.

"Yunnie..."

"Aku di sini, _Boo_..." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya sejajar dengan Jaejoong, memeluk _namja_ cantiknya itu erat.

"Jebbal...Jemput Karam untukku...hiks...hiks" isak Jaejoong, "Jemput Karam untukku..." pintanya.

"_Ne_, kita akan segera menjemputnya, _Boo... Uljimma ne_..."

"_Nunna_... Aku ingin menemuinya, Yunie..."

"Kita akan menemui nunnamu, _Boo_..." janji Yunho.

.

.

_Namja_ itu terlihat sangat bahagia melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, _hyung_ yang selama lima tahun ini tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi. Pelukan erat sebagai tanda bahwa kerinduan itu sangat menyiksa menjadi bukti nyata. Karam tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada _namja_ cantik itu walaupun sejak satu jam yang lalu tubuh yang menguarkan aroma _vanilla_ itu berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Dia mirip denganmu, _Boo_."

"Karena dia adikku, Yun." Jaejoong tersenyum. Diusapnya wajah sang adik lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi kau yang tercantik bagiku."

"Aku _namja_! Jangan lupakan itu tuan Jung Yunho." Kesal Jaejoong. namja cantik itu memang benci bila ada yang memanggilnya cantik.

"_Hyung_... _Hyung_..." Karam mengusapkan wajahnya pada dada sang hyung.

"_Saeng_... Mari kita menjengguk _nunna_..."

"_Nunna_?"

Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Walaupun Ahra dan Karam kurang begitu dekat namun sebenarnya si sulung Kim itu sangat memperhatikan adik-adiknya.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika melihat Karam mengusap nisan pucat itu perlahan-lahan usai meletakkan buket lili putih di atas permukaan batu bisu itu, "Bolehkah Karam tinggal bersama kita, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, "Karam adalah adikmu, _Boo_. Itu berarti Karam juga adalah adikku." Ucap Yunho. Bukankah memang seperti itu seharusnya?

Seperti inikah akhirnya? Ironis sekali...

"Tugasmu adalah membahagiakan dongsaengmu, _Boo_."

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan. Dengan keadaan dan keterbatasannya yang seperti itu Karam tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain, dan Jaejoong tahu betul kekurangan adiknya, "Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Warna keemasan matahari nyaris pudar ketika Jaejoong, Yunho dan Karam meninggalkan pekuburan sunyi itu. Angin senja berhembus lembut namun terasa dingin. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan Karam mengenai hobi barunya selama tinggal di panti sosial, menggambar.

"Beginilah akhirnya... Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ibu yang tidak pernah mencintai anak-anaknya. Aku bersumpah bila aku memiliki anak, akan ku cintai anakku sepenuh hatiku." Batin Jaejoong. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya menatap hamparan ilalang kering di pinggir jalan, "Ahra _nunna_... Seperti apapun dirimu dimata orang lain, bagiku kau adalah kakak yang baik yang rela melakukan pekerjaan nista demi menghidupi adik-adikmu. Terima kasih untukmu yang selalu melindungi kami dan mengajarkan ketegaran pada kami. Sekarang beristirahatlah dengan tenang dan biarkan aku menjaga Karam untukmu."

"_Boo_... Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan kita, Yun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum, meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya mesra, "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, _Boo_."

Bila ini adalah akhir yang Tuhan janjikan untuk Jaejoong, maka _namja_ cantik itu akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan berusaha menjaga apa yang sudah didapatkannya sekarang. Keluarga baru, cinta dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Apa lagi yang bisa Jaejoong harapkan selain kesehatan agar bisa menikmati kebahagiaan ini lebih lama bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya...

Di bawah naungan kebahagiaan.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

Saturday, December 21, 2013

10:39:50 PM

Yuuki & Metha


End file.
